


Untitled (August 1978)

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Untitled (August 1978)

Haunting a hallway, leading nowhere   
I'm trying to climb out, but no one's built the stairs   
promises keep me chained here inside   
and I don't think that I will find the way out   
'til after I've died. 

How can you love me when you just walk away?   
I know I'm not free now but I will be someday.   
I've shouldered the burdens we should have shared,   
and I'm broken and bleeding,   
and you don't see and you don't care. 

How can I leave when they lock the door?   
How can I walk when I'm tied to the floor?   
How can I see when there's darkness all around?   
How can I hear what you're saying   
when you don't make a sound? 

Haunting a hallway, leading nowhere   
no sense in escaping, you won't be there.   
The time was too early, the pace was too fast   
and I don't think that I will risk another love   
like the last. 

August, 1978


End file.
